


Shock

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, dubcon, possession!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I killed him,” Scott said.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Scott,” the Nogitsune soothed, running his hands along Scott’s arms. He kissed Scott’s cheek. “I think you look beautiful, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this include: blood and dubious consent.

“Shh,” the Nogitsune crooned, stroking Scott’s hair with long and pale fingers. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re going to be okay.” The fingers trailed down Scott’s neck and rested on his shoulder. “Do you want to take a shower?” it asked, nuzzling the back of Scott’s neck.

“I killed him,” Scott said. Blood dripped from Scott’s claws, splattering on the floor. The Nogitsune looked down at the designs that the droplets made with its borrowed brown eyes. It smiled with it’s borrowed lips and rubbed Scott’s back. “I killed my dad.”

The body that lay on the ground had its throat slashed and there was a small noise in the back of the Nogitsune’s mind. A voice that would not quit talking to it, and the Nogitsune frowned.

_Let me out, let me out, let me help him, you did this to him now let me help Scott get through this. I need to. I love him._

“It’s okay, Scott,” the Nogitsune soothed, running his hands along Scott’s arms. “Come on, let’s wash the blood off of you. It always looks worse when the blood is staining your hands.” He kissed Scott’s cheek. “I think you look beautiful, though.”

_Don’t do this, not to him, not to Scott. Scott’s good, okay? I get it, I’m not good. I’m terrible, and I have no morals. You’ve made your point. Stop touching him. Stop touching him!_

“Stiles,” Scott said, pulling away. “I just killed my dad.”

“You’re in shock, Scott,” the Nogitsune said. “It’s okay. Let’s take the shower, and we can get rid of the body. Then we can talk.”

“I don’t want to take a shower,” Scott said. The Nogitsune frowned and stroked Scott’s arms, nuzzling Scott’s neck. 

“Come on. Let me wash you up.”

“Yeah,” Scott said at last. The Nogitsune smiled and directed Scott to the shower. It turned on the hot water and helped Scott undress, taking its time to appreciate as Scott’s skin was revealed. Their fingers touched and the Nogitsune looked down at the blood that was on its borrowed hands now, and it smiled up at Scott.

“Get in,” it said, nudging the small of Scott’s back. “I’ll be right in, I promise.”

Scott climbed into the shower and the Nogitsune turned. It left Scott in the shower and stared down at the corpse that lay on the floor.

_How could you do this?_

“I helped him,” the Nogitsune said as it crouched. It pressed its hand against the corpse’s chest and it disappeared, leaving only the blood behind. It liked the way the blood marred the otherwise pretty ground. It looked to the shower and stood, letting its borrowed clothes fall.

_Don’t do this to him. Let me out. Let me help him, let me do something. You can’t do this to him. He’s good._

“I know,” it answered as it moved towards the bathroom. Its eyes glowed silver for a second as it paused outside the door. Running water met its borrowed ears and it sighed, running its hands along its borrowed torso. “He’s like a light in the darkness, and it’s beautiful.”

_So why are you doing this?_ The small bundle of thought, the owner of this body, was fighting. Fighting to twitch a finger, to do anything. The Nogitsune climbed into the shower and turned Scott, running its hands along Scott’s chest.

“Are you okay, man?” it asked, kissing Scott’s cheek again. “Here,” it said as it lifted Scott’s hands and held them under the running water. “Let’s wash these off.”

“How could I kill him?” Scott asked as the blood washed away. “I didn’t want to be a killer. I didn’t want to.” His eyes glowed gold and the small bundle of thought called Stiles in the back of the Nogitsune’s consciousness cried. “I was doing so well, and I wasn’t killing anyone. I was fine. But now I’m a murderer.”

“You killed someone who was hurting you,” it said, kissing the corner of Scott’s mouth. “You saved yourself.”

“He wasn’t going to kill me, or anyone else,” Scott said. The water ran clear again and the Nogitsune kissed Scott’s fingertips. Scott tugged his hands free and let them fall to his side. It watched, eyes narrowing. “He was just doing his job.”

“He was hurting you,” it protested. It took Scott’s hands and pulled Scott close, kissing him. Scott let out a sound and the Nogitsune pressed closer, wrapping its hands around Scott’s neck. It pulled away and kissed Scott’s nose. “You did what you had to do to protect yourself. That’s not wrong, is it?”

“You kissed me,” Scott said, his lips curling upward and his eyes widening. “You kissed me. I killed my dad, and you kissed me?”

“I’ll never judge you,” the Nogitsune assured Scott. “Do you want me to kiss you again?” it asked, its lips an inch from Scott’s.

“I’m not sure that’s what I need,” Scott said, his eyes on its lips. It smiled, stepping back and reaching around Scott. It turned off the water and ran long fingers under Scott’s eye.

“It’s alright,” it said. “It would feel good, though,” it said. Scott swallowed, looking at his hands and shaking his head. He raked fingers through his hair and covered his face with his hands.

“I killed my dad!” Scott shouted. “Why did you tell me this would feel good?”

_Why did you do it? Why did you do this to him?_

“Doesn’t it feel good?” The Nogitsune asked, running hands up Scott’s sides. It lowered its head to kiss Scott’s shoulders and Scott made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan. “You’re free, aren’t you? No one hanging over your shoulder, no one ready to call out you and everyone you love on small, tiny things.”

“But I didn’t want to kill him,” Scott said, his hands on either side of the Nogitsune’s face. “I didn’t…” His neck arched as the Nogitsune tilted Scott’s head back and kissed Scott’s neck. “Stiles—“

“Let me take care of you, Scott,” it said, stroking Scott’s outer thighs. “Let me help you feel better.” It kissed down Scott’s chest, licking a stripe down Scott’s abs and pausing. “Will you?” it asked, smiling.

_Don’t do this._

“I’ll make you feel better,” The Nogitsune said.

_Please, god, don’t do this. Don’t do this to him._

“I just don’t want to feel this way,” Scott said, his teeth digging into his lip. “I hate myself, Stiles.”

_Please, please, leave him alone!_

“You’re beautiful,” it said, kneeling before Scott, licking its lips. “You’re beautiful and amazing, and you’ve done nothing wrong.” It kissed the inside of Scott’s thigh. “And I’d love to do this for you. I love you, Scott.”

_Leave him alone! Leave—_

“Yeah,” Scott said and the Nogitsune grinned and took Scott into its borrowed mouth.


End file.
